Treatment of malignancies in the meninges is limited because of limited ability of systemically administered anti-cancer agents to cross the blood-brain barrier and because of toxicity associated with intrathecal administration. Topotecan is a new agent whose novel mechanism of action seems promising in anti-neoplastic treatment of meningeal disease.